I've changed, now you WILL regret
by SuSu.MoMo
Summary: Hinata had been hiding a power she obtained, no noe knowing her secret and treating her like dirst because they thought she was weak. Boy they where wrong. Now she will make sure they will regret everything they say, R&R Don't like don't read.
1. The day I met

Based on Hinata at the age of 17 nearly eighteen. She has obtained a power, now stronger people will regret for how they have treaten her.  
Beware OOCness!  
And probably crack pairings.  
This is my first fanfic so be nice, I don't own Naruto…;;

Chapter 1

"So I thought we can go out sometime?"

"No"

"Maybe to your house?"

"NO"

"Or walk me home"

"WALK YOURSELF! And let go of me how many times do I have to tell you no!" Sasuke shoved the pink haired girl off his arm. As she landed on the ground with a thud she murmured a soft 'ow' then stood up.

"But SASUKE-KUN!!"

"Shut up Sakura! GET THE FUCK OUT MY WAY!" Sasuke walked off in his usual cool manner as if nothing happened while scowling all the way to home.

(Somewhere off on the other side of town)

SLAP

"YOU USELESS CHILD!"

SLAP

"EVEN YOUR YOUNGER SISTER IS STRONGER THAN YOU!"

SLAP

Hinata didn't even wince when each slap hit her. She was just too used to it. There was no point in answering back. He'll just get in a bigger fit. So when he was done she just walked out the room and slowly walked to her room. Walking over to the closet and slipping into a white night gown that barely reached her thigh she quietly laid in her bed. She was fed up of being called weak. She would go out of town, train and get used to the strange power she obtained. She didn't understand what it was or how she got it, she hasn't told anyone yet. They will discover soon when she shows the Hyuuga's why they should have treated her better. She would leave the village tonight. She'd train where no one knew where she was. Where no one would look for her. She'd leave without anyone knowing she's gone. She narrowed her eyes, she'd dress differently and look the complete opposite of innocent little Hinata.

And oh will everyone Stare.

-Sometime later 3:00am-  
Now dressed in a tight fitting black shirt that ended at her hips with a split in the middle that was tied together with a red string zigzagging up the slit. A Blood red skirt that ended just under her knee that had a huge slit all the way up the middle, underneath wearing black tight shorts that stopped mid thigh. Her long midnight hair was loose framing her innocent face, a light coating of rose lip-gloss on her soft lips and in her eyes there was much more confidence and strength she had been hiding till this day.  
She no longer wore ninja sandals but instead wore black high heel mini boots that you could easily run in but the heel, oh so deadly.

She ran confidently and stealthy along the houses roof till she reached the gate and jumped down and walked the streets of konoha for the last time in a long time before leaving.

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke just wanted some alone time where no fan girls would bug him. You would of thought after betraying the village and joining orochimaru for a while would kill there 'Undying love' For him. But no they where exactly the same as before.  
So he decided at early (Very early or late?) to take a walk alone to have some peace.

That was until he sensed a vaguely familiar chakra near by, he looked in the direction the source was coming from until she/he came out. He nearly died of blood loss from his nose bleed. There walking in his direction was Hinata in a very sexy new style. She looked more confident and hot than normal. He remembered she was the weak stuttering girl in class and he never liked girls but it was something to do with the way the clothes and her body just shouted out 'Don't touch!!! Too hot for you !' He continued to stare until she was right next to him. He felt her warm breath on his ear as she whispered, "It's rude to stare" Then she continued walking off towards…wait she's going to the konoha gates? He blinked twice trying to think if she was going on a mission or just going to walk that direction for no reason he hid behind a wall and continued to watch she was doing.

Only when she knocked out the guards in blink of an eyes did he knock the though that she was going on a mission. He was frozen when he saw what she could do. There on the ground the two guard where choking on the own blood. When he din't even see her touch them. She turned round slowly then smirked at him and walked off he would of moved from the spot but found himself paralysed. But how did she? When did she? He tried to blink, to move to shout, anything but then he blacked out.

(back with Hinata)

Ha Idiot, he looked straight into my eyes, then again I can't blame him he doesn't know what I'm capable of doing she easily glided through the forest with ease to a speed that no one could possible follow. Landing gracefully in a deserted area she used a few hand seals then a small cosy looking cabin appeared that would most likely attract thieves just what she wanted real dummies to train on.

She walked inside and of course there was everything she need, this cabin she discovered in a mission her new power had let her see it and of course as soon as she found it she made sure that no byukagen or anyone could see it.

She went into the kitchen and made herself very early breakfast. Soon there was a knock, she casually walked over open the door and stepped out the way with ease as a giant sword was thrown in. She walked over picked the sword up and swung it on her back, In the doorway a gaping Shark like man and a passive Sasuke-look-alike-but-older with a raised eyebrow looking at her, she looked on with a deadly gaze.

"No one told you not to ruin someone's house?" She asked sarcastically.

Now regaining his posture the shark like guy growled and said with a smirk "Give me my sword I was hardly trying when I thre-" Before he could finish unexpectantly the handle of his sword whacked him square in the head. Hinata just looked at the guy who fell on the ground, the Sasuke-look-alike looked amused then spoke in a monotone, "Got some skill there" Inner Sasuke-look-alike-but-older shouted 'YAY A HOTIE WITH SKILL! AKATSU NEED A WOMAN, maybe we can all have a threesome or a foursome…She can also cook.' Itachi sweatdropped(mentally) 'You perverted twit, yeah cooking and skill woul be useful but…' 'Shhh! Pretty lady is speaking!'

"You the first person to say" She smirked

"We where going to steal your food since we don't have any but your skill could be useful for us…"

"And your bodie" Shark like guy smirked only to be hit by Sasuke-look-alike.

Hinata merely raised and eyebrow and looked at Sasuke-look-alike-but-older and smirked, "So who exactly are us?"

"Akatsuki"


	2. Long journey

Now jumping from tree to tree with amazing speed Hinata randomly kept stopping miles in front of itachi and Kisame, she learned their names after poking them till they told. Itachi, even though he didn't say, was amazed by her stamina and speed, she was like a hyper kid always running ahead. Accept unlike a parent could easily catch up he couldn't be bothered, while Kisame was murmuring ways of getting her back.

Itachi sighed silently to himself, wasn't Hinata the weak girl everyone looked down upon and now she's got amazing abilities that surpass anbu and count as deadly.

The thing was, would she stay in akatsuki or go back to konoha? Sure he can convince her this would be a better life, but she's strong and sure enough she could get out and back to konoha with the stamina she has, but why would she want to go back when no one wants her there. Soon enough he'll talk to her about why she left when she could of easily of proved everyone wrong.

You wonder how he knows all these things it started…

_Flashback_

" Hey akamaru, you hungry?" A boy with brown unruly hair and red fang like mrks down his cheeks asked his companion.

"_Roof!"_

"_Hinata, you wanna come?"_

"_N-No thank you Kiba-kun…"_

"_Umm okay. Cya!"_

"_Yeah see ya" Hinata scoffed to her self. She had heard her team mates talking to each other about how weak she is and even starting being so low as to compare her to others! Sure Sakura had gained a lot of strength and look pretty and wore revealing clothes, but Hinata was hiding much more behind her jacket and secrets hid. She was going to tell her team mates about her new power she obtained on the last mission they went on only to hear her team mates talking about her. To think they supported her._

_Checking to see if no one was around she took off her jacket and started training, she could sense someone was watching her now thinking that she couldn't see them, underestimating her again, those shit bags they are going to regret, so unexpectantly she lightly poked the training post which exploded into pieces dancing around her, then she disappeared. The stalker was shocked and you could tell._

"_Ano…S-Stalker me eh?"_

_The stalker froze, then slowly turned round to see a timid Hinata poking shyly smiling, to keep her secret she had to act, but she'd never expected Sasuke to stalk her._

" _I uh, Well I-I uh I…stalking? No…I…" Sasuke was at loss of what to say, he was saw that she didn't see him._

_Unknown to both Itachi was up in a tree, he had saw what happened and knew any one who had byukagen could use chakra to make a weak training post explode, The girls weak she was easily defeated by Neji and she was the one who Sasuke had found a new liking to to, he just wanted to make his brother miserable on the way here, he came to get Naruto but Naruto was no where in sight, that was until Kisame tapped his shoulder and told him the leader wants to speak to them about a new mission._

_End of flashback._

He had underestimated her, he was good at that but it never caught him in a situation like this, one minute he was thinking her weak, now he was luring her to join akatsuki, _'Also she's super hot hot HOT!_' His perverted mind danced about, 'Dammit shut up already!'

OVER TO HINATA! 3

Feeling Bored Hinata started running side by side Kisame he just stared at her curiously, she seductively smiled which made him grin then she rand a bit infront making sure he was looking at her face not what she was about to do and stuck her foot out making him trip.

Hinata laughed and started running infront again with Kisame chasing her shout 'Why you little!'

Itachi shook his head, 'this is going to be a long journey'


End file.
